


Crushed

by machka



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-24
Updated: 2005-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She says she won't regret this, but he fears she will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushed

**Author's Note:**

> My first-ever drabble...figures I wrote it in a (at that time) new-to-me fandom, instead of my usual fandom.
> 
> Archived at the [House FanFiction Archive](http://www.squidge.org/housefanfiction/cgi-bin/search.cgi?ShortResults=0&Title=&Title_Range=0&Author=machka&Author_Range=0&SeriesTitle=&SeriesTitle_Range=0&Summary=&Date=0&SortBy=0&SortOrder=0&NumToList=0&FastSearch=0) and [Vicodin for the Soul](http://home.comcast.net/~house_cameron/authors.htm#M) websites.
> 
> Crossposted to [house100](http://community.livejournal.com/house100) [LJ], [house_cameron](http://community.livejournal.com/house_cameron) [LJ] and [housefic](http://comunity.livejournal.com/housefic) [LJ].
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fictional characters herein; such belong solely to their creators. No money has been made from their usage, no profit was gained in the publishing of this fanfic, and no copyright or trademark infringement was intended. This is merely a work of fiction.

A murmur, a whisper, a touch...

"I can't give you what you want..."

"Can you give me what I need?"

Her hand molds over his hardening flesh; her lips move against his mouth, tongue slipping inside; her body heat surrounds him, her scent filling his nostrils...

 _No._

He pushes her away gently.

"I'll break your heart."

"I'm an adult - I know what I'm asking."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"Allison..."

"Greg. You won't."

In time, she'd understand. For now, only two thoughts cross his mind: "You asked for this..."

Then, "I'm sorry."


End file.
